


Désordre

by Silivrenelya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Collègue Trader Poe, Distance, Du doute mes bonnes gens, Et des batifolages interdits, Fluff, Le Cynisme (TM), M/M, Milan, Modern AU, Paris (City), Photographe Mitaka, Rédacteur en Chef Hux, Trader Ben, flash back
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est vrai, leurs mondes sont complètement opposés. D'un côté, la discipline et la binarité des chiffres, des calculs, des ordinateurs. D'un autre, l'illogisme et la splendeur de la mode, des flashs, du papier glacé.</p><p>Il pleut ce soir à Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Désordre

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Disorder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768486) by [Silivrenelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silivrenelya/pseuds/Silivrenelya)



> Écrit sur et inspiré par : ["We Don't Talk Anymore"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AtDnEC4zak)  
> Non, c'est faux, ça ne faisait pas quatre ans que je n'avais rien écrit. Heh.  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Il pleut ce soir à Paris.

Lorsque Ben Solo referme la porte derrière lui, quelques gouttes de pluies se sont perdues dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Il dépose ses clés à l'entrée du spacieux appartement qu'il partage avec son fiancé, le célèbre Armitage Hux, et enlève sa veste de costume d'un gris béton. Gris, comme les murs qu'ils côtoie toute la journée et souvent une bonne partie de la nuit. Gris comme le sol qu'il arpente pendant des heures, à la recherche de la prochaine idée révolutionnaire dans le monde des finances. Trader, métier obscur et incompris, trop souvent à cause de leurs propres prophètes.

_Ding_

Ben pioche son téléphone dans sa poche de pantalon et part s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Canapé que Hux avait voulu sur mesure.

_''Hey, j'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée. Ici toujours au poste. Temps chaud et moite. Trop de modèles. Ugh. Bref. Je te laisse. On se tient au courant. Bisous.''_

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres. Les yeux rivés sur le petit écran, sa mâchoire se serre.

Encore une soirée seul.

*

« Regarde-moi, voilà comme ça, nickel- penche-toi un peu ? Voiiiilà. Parfait. »

Après avoir envoyé son message, Armitage Hux pose son téléphone sur la table de la terrasse. C'est un magnifique endroit. Le ciel de Milan est d'un bel indigo sombre ce soir. La superbe villa dans laquelle il se trouve appartient au photographe Dopheld Mitaka, beau spécimen de père japonais et mère italienne. Alliage satisfaisant, selon lui. Mais il n'est pas venu pour ça. Non, il est ici pour superviser le shooting de sa couverture de septembre, pour son magazine de mode unisexe **ORDER**. D'habitude, il ne s'y prend jamais au dernier moment (les numéros sont prêts au minimum trois mois avant leur parution), mais la saison a été très chargée. C'est à peine s'il a eu du temps libre avec Ben récemment. Voire, depuis un bon moment.

Ses bras se croisent. Debout, alerte, il soupire en observant les modèles prendre la pose. Même immobile, il sent la pellicule de transpiration coller à sa peau sous sa chemise de lin, son chino en coton. Ses grosses lunettes Prada glissent sur son nez. D'un mouvement distrait, il les remonte, les yeux toujours rivés vers le shooting. Ses cheveux flamboyants, gominés en arrière, commencent à fatiguer, et une mèche rebelle court le long de son front.

Il n'a plus le temps pour ces conneries. Le problème, quand on devient le plus jeune rédacteur en chef d'un grand magazine, c'est que les choses qui sont censées vous épuiser après des années arrivent bien plus tôt que prévu. Et c'est encore plus insupportable. Surtout quand votre trader de fiancé, avec qui vous ne savez même plus à quand remonte votre dernière soirée en amoureux, est seul chez vous. Et que vous ignorez si cet homme partage toujours vos centres d'intérêts, vos ambitions, vos peurs.

C'est vrai, leurs mondes sont complètement opposés. D'un côté, la discipline et la binarité des chiffres, des calculs, des ordinateurs. D'un autre, l'illogisme et la splendeur de la mode, des flashs, du papier glacé.

Mais n'est-ce pas cela qui les rend si uniques ? Son regard azur se pose sur les flûtes de champagne, disposées en ligne sur la table de la terrasse-

_« Encore une fois, merci à tous d'être venus aussi nombreux. M. Skywalker était un grand homme, en plus d'être un créateur de génie, et il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que son héritage ne soit évoqué. Santé ! »_

_« Santé ! » une centaine de voix répond en chœur._

_Hux amène la flûte à ses lèvres. Du haut de ses vingt-neuf ans et fraîchement promu rédacteur en chef de **ORDER** , il sirote son champagne, debout au fond de la salle._

_Il connaît la plupart des visages présents ce soir-là. Sauf, peut-être, ce visage boudeur et fermé qui s'avance vers lui, accompagné de Leia Organa et Han Solo, couple phare du monde de la mode depuis des années. Ce soir-là, il y a maintenant 5 ans, il fait la connaissance de Ben Solo, fraîchement promu assistant de direction dans l'une des plus grandes boites de trading à Paris._

« Hux ! J'pense qu'on a fini. Tu veux venir jeter un coup d’œil ? »

Tiré de sa rêverie, l'interpellé relève la tête et se concentre à nouveau sur la terrasse, l'indigo, la chaleur.

Il s'avance d'un pas assuré vers le photographe tandis que les modèles s'étirent en baillant. Ses yeux scrutent les aperçus sur l'ordinateur directement connecté à l'appareil photo. Il imagine déjà les titres, les couleurs, les thèmes. Il mordille distraitement sa lèvre inférieure, les bras toujours croisés.

« Ok ça ira. Merci Taka. » répond-il succinctement.

Les modèles partent se changer, et Mitaka le rejoint devant l'écran.

« Au fait, on pensait faire un petit after ce soir, juste pour- décompresser un peu, tout ça. Rien de bien méchant, t'inquiète. » propose le brun en regardant Hux du coin de l’œil, penché, une main appuyée sur la table.

Le roux serre la mâchoire. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas bien méchant. Ce n'est jamais bien méchant. Et bien sûr qu'il va dire oui. Parce que les relations, c'est primordial, et il ne peut se permettre de refuser, pas après que l'italien lui ait ouvert sa villa et ses talents au dernier moment.

« Avec plaisir Taka. Merci pour aujourd'hui, t'as été super. » répond-il, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran.

*

« Allô ? »

« Ben mon pote ! Comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? On va boire un coup avec les collègues, tu viens ? »

Cette voix appartient à Poe Dameron, second assistant de direction, homme à la beauté simple et douce, à l'instar de son tempérament.

Ben se mord l'intérieur de la joue, pensif. Il pourrait sortir et s'aérer les idées. Il pourrait. Ses doigts frôlent distraitement son alliance contre son téléphone. Ses yeux regardent droit devant lui.

« J'arrive, vous êtes où ? »

Quand il pousse la porte du bar, il se met directement à chercher ses collègues. Les lumières sont diffuses et l'alcool se diffuse, plus ou moins rapidement, plus ou moins innocemment. Il avance et scrute les tables, avant de trouver.

« ''Avec les collègues'', hein ? » lance-t-il ironiquement à Poe en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il est seul.

« Bah, tu sais comment ils sont, ils nous lâchent toujours au dernier moments ces cons ! » répond-il en faisant un geste vaste de la main. « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? »

Ben lui dit sa commande et Poe part chercher leurs boissons. Il soupire une nouvelle fois, passe une main sur son visage, l'arrête sur sa bouche. Il est conscient de l'intérêt que lui porte son collègue (et ce depuis déjà un moment), et il pensait vraiment que les autres seraient là. Il cligne lentement des yeux, puis éloigne sa main lorsque Poe revient et pose leurs verres sur la table devant eux. Un reflet brille sur sa montre et ses yeux se posent dessus-

_« Non mais t'es sérieux là ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Putain j'y crois pas. »_

_Ben se penche au-dessus de la fenêtre d'une grande salle parisienne. Hux vient de jeter sa montre du douzième étage, le sourire en coin et le regard prétentieux._

_« Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte. Mais je suis riche et célèbre. On m'en offrira une autre. » répond le roux en haussant les épaules, appuyé contre la vitre._

_L'indignation prend la place de la surprise sur les traits de Ben. Ses sourcils se froncent et une moue déçue peint ses lèvres. Il s'empresse de traverser la salle pleine de collègues à lui (également surpris pour les rares témoins de la scène) et s'engouffre dans la cage d'escaliers. Une fois en bas, devant l'imposant immeuble, en plein milieu de La Défense, il scrute le sol à la recherche de l'objet déchu. Quand son œil accroche un reflet de diamant, il s'avance et s'accroupit, puis ramasse la montre Swarovski. Ce jour-là, il y a maintenant 4 ans, Ben Solo se rend compte qu'il sort avec un homme sans limite._

« Voilà pour toi ! Santé ! » Poe s'exclame en faisant tinter leurs verres, le visage amical.

Tiré de son souvenir, Ben trinque en souriant, jetant un coup d’œil au cadran fissuré de la montre à son poignet.

*

La soirée commence à s'essouffler. Les modèles partent les uns après les autres, dans un état d'ébriété certain. Hux s'est assis sur le large canapé du salon, un verre à la main. La chaleur se dissipe lentement, mais la moiteur persiste. Il déglutit et n'arrête pas de torturer sa pauvre lèvre inférieure. Il frôle son annulaire gauche contre son verre, en retirant un petit bruit métallique.

Mitaka se laisse tomber à côté de lui. Il passe un bras au-dessus et le pose sur le dossier du sofa. Il l'observe un instant avant de dire :

« Tout va bien Hux ? Tu m'as l'air bien rêveur. »

Hux esquisse un court sourire avant de répondre :

« Tout va bien. Juste un peu fatigué. »

« Mmh, je comprends... C'est vrai que t'as un rythme de fou depuis que t'es aux commandes. Ça va tu t'en sors quand même ou.. ? »

Le ton qu'il emploie est presque compatissant. Si Hux n'était pas dans le métier depuis si longtemps, il y aurait presque cru.

« Le rythme est assez soutenu, mais _rien de bien méchant_. » réplique-t-il en scrutant le visage du brun.

Ses cheveux ont pratiquement la même couleur que ceux de Ben.

Il appuie son avant bras sur l'accoudoir et regarde aux alentours. La villa s'est vidée, il ne reste plus qu'eux. Ses yeux replongent dans ceux de Mitaka. C'est marrant comme les métissages font des merveilles parfois.

« T'es sûr.. ? T'as l'air un peu... Je sais pas, à cran peut-être.. ? » murmure Dopheld en se passant la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Avec son polo marine et son chino blanc, son visage ouvert, presque enfantin, ce regard compréhensif, il semble tellement, tellement bienveillant, là, tout de suite. Tellement... _Présent_.

Hux laisse échapper un léger rire avant de lancer :

« On ferait pas ce métier si on n'aimait pas être un peu tout le temps à cran, tu le sais bien. »

Mitaka ricane faiblement et garde un sourire en coin :

« C'est pas faux... » Ses yeux sombres s'éternisent sur son visage pâle, ses taches de rousseur.

Hux perd son sourire lorsque le brun pose une main sur sa cuisse.

*

Il perd son sourire lorsque le brun pose une main sur sa cuisse.

Ben manque de s'étouffer sur sa gorgée de bière en sentant le contact sur sa jambe. Il se reprend rapidement et se tourne vers son voisin, les sourcils froissés, le regard ennuyé.

« Poe- »

« Je sais, je sais, » commence-t-il en levant ses deux mains en signe de résignation. « C'est juste que... Ton mec- non, ton _fiancé_ , je le vois jamais avec toi, t'es tout le temps tout seul, et je trouve que c'est tellement du gâchis! 'Fin- j'veux dire, Ben, regarde-toi. Tu mérites mieux, tu crois pas ? »

Dameron semble en même temps gêné et en colère. Ben sent l'agacement monter. Ce sont ses histoires personnelles, personne n'a son mot à dire. Personne n'est dans son couple à part lui. Alors qu'il va pour riposter sèchement, il sent son souffle se couper. Son inspiration se relâcher. Il se contente de froncer les sourcils et se lève pour partir. Il prend sa veste et la passe au-dessus de ses épaules, jetant un regard noir à Poe. Celui-ci soupire et essaie de se rattraper :

« Mec, je suis désolé. C'est pas mes affaires, j'aurais pas dû sortir ça comme ça. Je- Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, ok ? »

Ses yeux se plissent sous la culpabilité. Il a l'air honnête.

Ben serre la mâchoire et se dirige quand même vers la sortie. Poe le suit à la hâte, levant les yeux au ciel.

Une fois dehors et appuyé contre un mur, Dameron sort une cigarette et la coince entre ses lèvres. Il l'allume rapidement et exhale anxieusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ben le scrute comme s'il cherchait une réponse qu'il espérait trouver. Désespérément. Pendant de longs instants, ils s'observent sans rien dire, embrumés par la fumée.

La pluie s'est arrêtée.

Et si c'était lui qui avait raison ? Et si, ce dont il avait besoin, c'était quelqu'un de _présent_ , comme lui, là, maintenant ?

Et si...

*

« Taka- »

« Je sais, je sais » murmure-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Il baisse le regard, semble réfléchir à quelque chose, puis relève les yeux, déterminé.

Sa deuxième main, autrefois sur la cuisse, vient se poser sur la nuque du roux, sa première toujours sur le dossier du canapé, et il se penche soudainement vers lui, capturant ses lèvres.

*

Soudain furieux, Ben s'avance brusquement vers Poe, lui enlève sa cigarette de la bouche, appuie sa main droite contre le mur et capture ses lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncent lorsque son collègue commence à réagir.

Il se recule tout aussi soudainement. Sa tête se baisse et sa main se dépose sur sa bouche, tremblante. Son annulaire gauche est froid contre ses lèvres.

*

« Hux, je suis désolé » se défend Mitaka juste après s'être fait repousser. Les deux mains de Hux sont tendues, appuyées contre le torse du brun, le regard méfiant, presque apeuré.

De là, il a une vue imprenable sur son annulaire gauche, et l'argent brille sur le polo marine.

*

Non. Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

*

Non. Non, ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin. Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Il rassemble ses affaires et part de la villa. Il veut aussi partir d'ici, de Milan. Il veut voir Ben. Seulement Ben.

Quand il arrive, essoufflé, à l'aéroport, il réserve le premier billet pour Paris.

*

Lorsque Ben Solo referme la porte derrière lui, il est éreinté. Il replonge dans le canapé, ressort son téléphone. Aucun nouveau message. Il lance l'appareil un peu plus loin et prend son visage entre ses mains, coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, courbé, exténué.

Pourquoi avaient-ils tenté le coup déjà ? Pourquoi avoir parié sur deux modèles si différents ? Lui, le "nerd", le major de promo, le ''matheux'' ou le ''vicieux'' selon les points de vue. Et Hux, le génie, l'extravagant, le créatif. Ils auraient dû échanger leurs parents. Lui n'avait jamais compris l'engouement autour de son grand père, ou même de ses propres parents. Ceux de Hux n'avaient jamais compris l'engouement autour de leur propre fils, tous deux dans la finance. Son fiancé est entouré de belles choses, de belles personnes, constamment convoité, admiré, exposé. Lui ne connaît même pas les réseaux sociaux ou le mot ''colorimétrie''.

Lentement, il vient caresser son alliance de son majeur droit. Il n'a même pas allumé la lumière. Mais l'anneau brille quand même.

*

Lorsqu'Armitage Hux referme la porte derrière lui, il est éreinté. Il dépose doucement ses clés sur le meuble de l'entrée et enlève ses chaussures et sa veste. Il place celle-ci sur le canapé et aperçoit le téléphone de Ben, laissé à l'autre bout, sur les coussins. Il s'avance et le prend, puis le pose sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'il s'allonge enfin aux côté du brun, prêt à aller dormir, il n'ose pas le toucher. Son fiancé est dos à lui. Il peut seulement voir ses côtes bouger au rythme de sa respiration.

« T'es rentré... »

Hux manque de sursauter lorsqu'il entend le murmure de Ben. Il entend aussi la douleur. La détresse. Le soulagement.

Il soupire et dépose un simple baiser sur l'épaule du brun. Puis, les lèvres toujours sur sa peau, il chuchote :

« Je suis rentré. »

*

Il a plu ce soir à Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Sili  
> ([silivrenelya.tumblr.com](http://silivrenelya.tumblr.com))


End file.
